ffxiclopediafandomcom-20200213-history
K.O.
Category:Terminologyde:K.O. K.O. is the state in which a character has no Hit Points remaining. In this state, the character collapses and cannot move or act, or chat in /say or /shout. They also cannot use the Main Menu or use most text commands (which means they cannot seek out a Raise for themselves after the fact.) They can, however, talk in /tell, /linkshell, and /party. A K.O.'d player has two options available to them to get back into the action: they may either return to their pre-set Home Point, or be revived on the spot via a Raise spell or similar effect that grants Raise status. * If a character is K.O.'d, almost all positive and negative status effects are removed, a few exceptions being Dedication and Signet/Sanction/Sigil. Food effects are also removed. If the character had Reraise status prior to being K.O.'d, it will be consumed and take effect a few seconds after being K.O.'d. * When characters are K.O.'d they have 60 minutes (Earth time) to revive from K.O. (see below). After this time expires they automatically return to their Home Point. At any time during these 60 minutes, they can willingly choose to return to their Home Point. :* If the player disconnects from the game (standard log out commands will not function while K.O.'d), the 60 minute duration is paused until the player reconnects. * Being inflicted with Doom status starts a countdown. If the status is not healed before the countdown expires, the character's HP is immediately set to zero and the character is K.O.'d. Doom has a chance to be removed by the white magic Cursna and the medicine Holy Water, but unlike most methods of status effect removal, they are not guaranteed to work on one attempt. * A handful of high level NMs, particularly boss monsters in Dynamis, may use the Black Magic spell Death. Being hit by this spell will almost always result in the character's HP being immediately set to zero and K.O.'d. Such enemies may also possess other abilities that inflict instant K.O., sometimes even as an AoE effect that can hit multiple players. * A K.O.'d player is unable to earn experience points in any way. Events that normally grant EXP upon their conclusion (e.g. ENMs, CoP mission battlefields, Besieged, Campaign Battles, etc.) will not grant EXP to a K.O.'d player. :* Campaign Battles and Besieged have a slightly relaxed rule; if you are K.O.'d upon a battle's conclusion, you will not be awarded EXP immediately, but the game will "remember" your contributions and grant you the EXP immediately upon being Raised. However, if you do not receive a Raise and instead return to your Home Point, you will forfeit the EXP. * Upon being K.O.'d, characters lose some experience points as a penalty, which may even cause them to lose a job level. EXP loss is calculated as follows: :* A player who is Level 1-30 does not lose any EXP as of the May 2011 update. :* A player who is Level 31-67 loses what would have been 8% of their max EXP for that level. :* A player who is Level 68 or higher loses 2400 EXP. :* Being revived with a Raise or Reraise effect will restore a certain percentage of the EXP lost. If you had lost a job level upon dying, it is possible to regain it upon being Raised. (See "Experience Points Loss by Level" below.) ::*If a character is K.O.'d under Level Restriction status, the EXP loss is based on the level the character is at while under that cap, not the level the character actually is. For instance, a level 75 character being K.O.'d while inside the level 30 capped area such as a BCNM will lose no EXP, not 2400 EXP as if he were level 75. :* Having Moghancement: Experience will allow you to retain 5% of the EXP you would have lost. This is applied whether you return to your Home Point or are Raised. :*In Abyssea, EXP loss upon K.O. will be reduced by 10% for each "Abyssite of Lenity" the player possesses, up to 90% for having all 9 abyssites. These abyssite apply whether you return to your Home Point or are raised, but only while in Abyssea. ::*Raises, along with these two sources of EXP loss reduction, work multiplicatively. For instance, if a level 75 player is K.O.'d inside Abyssea with Moghancement: Experience and all 9 Abyssites of Lenity, his 2400 EXP loss will be cut by 90% from the abyssites to 240, and that 240 will be cut by 5% from the Moghancement to 228. Receiving a Raise III on top of that will restore 90% of the 228 (rounded down). The resulting EXP loss would be a mere 23 points. :* EXP loss per K.O. may never exceed 2400 under any circumstances. If Moghancement: Experience is active, it may never exceed 2280. :* EXP loss is not incurred if K.O.'d in Ballista or Brenner, while under Charm status, while having Allied Tags, or while inside most Mission related battlefields. ::*EXP loss is still incurred for being K.O.'d while inside an Assault area, despite Assaults being classified as missions by the game. :*EXP loss will always be 0 if raised by a Pixie. Revive from K.O. *K.O. can be reversed through the White Magic spells Raise and Reraise, and the Bard song Goddess's Hymnus. Reraise status effects can also be gained through the use of certain items. The Reraise spells have the same effect as their Raise counterparts, but are applied automatically to a character after they are K.O.'d, allowing the player to potentially revive himself without requiring the aid of another player as long as they ensure they have bestowed Reraise status on themselves prior to being K.O.'d. Reraise status is generally granted by the player on himself, while Raise must be granted by another player (it is impossible to bestow Raise upon yourself). *After the character is revived, the character receives the "Weakness" status for 5 minutes. This duration is set and is not reduced by higher tiers of Raise/Reraise, nor is it reduced by Haste. Weakness status effect greatly reduces MP and HP and also adds slow +100% effect (calculated before spell and gear haste). Should the player be K.O.'d while already under the effect of weakness and Raised again, they will suffer what is commonly known as "double weakness" or "weakness +1", causing a significant reduction in the player's combat ability. See Weakness for more information. *Receiving the effect of Raise or Reraise grants the player the option to revive. Your character will not revive automatically; this is so you can observe the immediate surroundings and choose when to be revived, as it is possible that you were K.O.'d in an area or situation where it may be too dangerous to revive immediately. There may be aggressive monsters nearby, or the enemy your party is still fighting may be capable of using damaging AoE abilities, both of which could K.O. you again upon revival. :*You have until whatever is left of your 60 minute countdown timer to accept or decline the option, or you will be sent to your Home Point anyway (with no EXP retained from Raise). If the option to revive is declined, the Raise/Reraise status is effectively lost and you must either return to your Home Point, or have a Raise spell cast on you again in order to be revived. :*As long as a K.O.'d player has the option to revive, Tractor spells will not take effect on said player, and neither will subsequent Raise spells (even if the Raise is higher tier than the Raise/Reraise status currently on the K.O.'d player). This works vice versa as well; Raise spells will not take effect on a player currently with the option to accept/decline Tractor. If a K.O.'d player has the option to revive but wants a higher tier of Raise than what he had, he must decline the option to revive before he may receive another (higher tier) Raise. If a K.O.'d player needs to be Tractored elsewhere before he can revive (whether for safety or transportation reasons), he must decline his option to revive if he has it, and receive another Raise after reaching the appropriate destination. *If the player is K.O.'d with the option to revive, but is forcefully moved into a different zone while still K.O.'d (ferry/ship docking, ejection from an Assault mission, etc.), the player's option is lost, and the player will need another Raise spell from another player in order to be revived. :*If the player is K.O.'d with the option to revive still active and is moved into a different location in the same zone (ejection from most Burning Circle/BCNM battlefields, Draw In effect from a monster, etc.) while still K.O.'d, the revival option is not lost, and another Raise is not necessary for revival. If the message Area: AreaName is NOT displayed in the chat log upon being moved, it means you have not "zoned out" as far as the game is concerned, and the option to revive will be kept if you had it. (Note that the area message does appear upon accepting Tractor, even though you're moving to a different location in the same zone, but since you cannot retain the option to revive while being Tractored it makes no difference anyway.) *If the player disconnects from FFXI while K.O.'d, the option to be revived (if available) is lost. This means that if you are K.O.'d as a result of being disconnected, having had Reraise up will not be of any benefit to you; and if another player is K.O.'d while disconnecting (might be denoted by the Red Circle of Death next to their character name), you may want to wait until their connection is stable before attempting to cast Raise on them, otherwise your attempt and MP spent might have been in vain. :*If the player has Reraise status and is disconnected, but has NOT been K.O.'d, the status is retained upon logging back in. TP loss :During normal situations such as EXP parties and even Dynamis events, a player that is K.O.'d will keep TP after a raise; however, during all instances where either Level Restriction or SJ Restriction status are present, you will lose all TP accumulated upon raising as a side effect of the restrictions. Experience Points Loss by Level * Raise: Revives character from K.O. and restores 50% of lost EXP. * Raise II: Revives character from K.O. and restores 75% of lost EXP only if the target character is level 51 or higher. When the target character is level 50 or lower, Raise II restores 50% of lost EXP. * Raise III: Revives character from K.O. and restores 90% of lost EXP only if the target character is level 51 or higher. When the target character is level 50 or lower, Raise III restores 50% of lost EXP. :*Reraise effects yield the same EXP recovery as their equal-tiered Raise counterparts. :*Goddess's Hymnus at base power is considered to have equal effect to the first tier of Reraise, restoring 50% of lost EXP. Using an instrument that boosts Hymnus by +2 (there is no instrument that boosts it by +1) increases the EXP restoration to approximately 58% (2400->1200 EXP loss with normal Hymnus becomes 2400->1000 with Hymnus +2). :*Moghancement: Experience reduces EXP loss by a flat 5%. The adjusted amount of EXP loss, not the original amount, is factored in to how much EXP is restored if the player is Raised. ::(ex. Homepoint: 2400 EXP loss becomes 2280 with this Moghancement -- 5% of 2400 is 120 EXP saved) ::(ex. Raise I: 1200 EXP loss becomes 1140 with this Moghancement -- 5% of 1200 is 60 EXP saved) :The amount of EXP saved does not vary with the strength of this Moghancement. :*Depending on certain factors, you may be able to purchase a "Decreased EXP loss" bonus for 100 Allied Notes when obtaining Sigil in the areas of the past. The amount of EXP that is preserved by this bonus is unknown, and may vary depending on your nation's performance in the Allied Campaign. |}